


Hidden Colors

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some SMS fluff and a jealous Vechs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Me and EchoAreYouThere from wattpad wrote this together!  
> Enjoy!

Kurt's POV

"Come on Kurt! We're at a party!" Zisteau says trying to pull me towards the haphazardly thrown together dance floor.

My instinct tells me to yank my hand away, but I don't. I'm only here because my best friend, Zisteau, convinced me to. So I'm going along for the ride.

I really shouldn't be here, to be honest. If anyone were to find out about my eyes, I don't think i'd know what to do....

Everyone would hate me, including Zisteau. I'd have no more friends, though it's not like I had many to begin with.

About my eyes... They change color, according to my mood. So, say, when I'm happy they are golden yellow. 

To hide this, I wear a pair of 3D glasses I got at a movie several years ago. I don't want sunglasses, and anyway, Zisteau always says the 3D glasses look best on me.

"Earth to Kurt" Zisteau says, waving his hand in front of my face.

I blink a few times, getting readjusted to my surroundings. Worry instantly setting in again.

"S-S-Sorry, Z. Just distracted, I guess" I say, overly embarrassed.

He smiles. "It's okay. There's plenty of things here to distract a person. Want to dance?"

I'm surprised, but I agree nervously. "S-sure, Zisteau."

We start walking. I get a view of the dance floor and my stomach ties itself in knots. There are so many people, all dancing, and some getting a little too intimate with there dancing styles.

Zisteau keeps leading me to the dance floor and even though I'm freaking out on the inside, I swallow my fear and follow him. I'm not ruining this for my best friend. He finds a corner that's not too heavily populated.

We start dancing, well moving to the beat, I wouldn't quiet call it dancing. The song that had been playing ends, and a very fast paced song comes on. Zisteau grins at me and starts dancing stupidly. I laugh loudly.

Suddenly I get shoved from behind and my glasses fly off my face. I hear a thud and a crunching sound.

Vechs stares at me guiltily. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kurt!" 

I'd like to believe him, I really would. But, everyone knows he's been trying to get with Zisteau. This might be part of his 'master plan'. 

Zisteau reaches an arm out to me and, after helping me up, slams his fist into Vechs' face. 

"Leave," he growls. 

I jump up and run to the bathroom, thinking I'm alone.

I sink to the floor, resting my head on the wall behind me. That was close, way to close. I can't let anyone, especially Zisteau, see me without my glasses. I have to get out of here. I have to escape...

"Kurt?"

I cover my eyes with my hands immediately and mumble, "Yeah?"

He is right in front of me now, I can feel it. 

"What's wrong?" 

My mind has a mini-battle. Tell him and risk getting left behind, or tell him and end up with him not caring?  
I pick the latter and take a deep breathe.

I move my hands and look at Zisteau hesitantly. 

"Kurt... Your eyes are black"

"Yeah.... I-I know..."

"Wow.... I thought your eyes were blue....Have they always been like that?"

I stare at Zisteau for a second, shocked that he hadn't run.

"Y-yeah... That's what I was going to tell you. The c-color changes, based on my emotions. So right now, they're black, that means I'm n-nervous."

Rather than disappearing, which I fully expected him to do, he tilts my head so I'm facing him and asks "What emotion is pink?"

I feel my cheeks heat up. "Umm.... Love....."

I look behind Z instead of directly at him, scared of the look of disgust that I know will be on his face.

I feel Zisteau's hands gently caress my cheeks. He gently moves my head so I'm looking at him.

"If I were like you, my eyes would be pink too." He says softly. 

I'm not sure how red I am when he leans forward, connecting our lips.

I kiss back hesitantly, our lips moving together perfectly. I hesitantly wrap my arms around his shoulders, allowing myself to get lost in the embrace

I pull away and Zisteau smiles widely. 

"I'm guessing greenish blue is relief? What's wrong, did you think I'd hate you?"

I shuffle my feet and blush. "K-kind of, y-yes."

"Well, it's fine. Come on! Let's go back out there now. I'll get you another pair of 3D glasses, by the way."

He sounds so encouraging. I feel bubbly inside and jump up, bouncing along behind him as we leave the bathroom.

As we head out of the bathroom, an upbeat song ends and a slow song starts. Zisteau looks at me and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

I giggle slightly and take his hand. He leads me over to the dance floor, towards a more secluded part. 

Zisteau wraps his arms around my waist and gently pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and we start swaying to the music. 

I rest my head on his shoulder, feeling calm and safe, in the huge crowd of people.

The song ends but I don't move away from Zisteau. He doesn't move either.

Eventually though, I do move away and Zisteau looks at me curiously.

"Your eyes are dark blue, what does that mean?"

"Relaxed"

Zisteau looks over my shoulder, staring at something. I turn and look, only to see Vechs staring at us.

"He's really jealous" Zisteau says

"Yeah... He has been trying to hook up with you for like five months now." 

"You want to make him really jealous?" 

"Sure?" I reply uneasily

Zisteau moves closer again and gently presses his lips to mine, initiating another kiss.

I feel Vechs' gaze on us, which makes the moment even more enjoyable, if that was at all possible. 

Zisteau's lips taste like punch, and suddenly I have an idea. I pull away and whisper in his ear, "Let's make Vechs even more jealous!"

He grins widely and follows me as I walk over to the punch bowl. I measure out a cup and hand it to Zisteau, who trots over to Vechs. 

I watch from behind the table as they have a short conversation. Then, Zisteau turns and dumps the whole cup down Vechs' shirt and runs back over to me, giggling like crazy.

We're both laughing pretty hard at this point. Though it was long lived because a chaperon walks over to us. 

"I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave. That was uncalled for and you'll both have detention tomorrow."

We both grumble but head out side.

"That was definitely worth it!" Zisteau exclaims 

"It was indeed!"

"Do you have a ride home?" Zisteau asks

"Um... No..."

"I could walk you home"

"That would be great, thanks"

We start walking side by side in a comfortable silence. 

Our hands brush slightly and Zisteau intertwines our fingers as we continue our walk home.


End file.
